Hogwarts: Before Voldemort Was Voldemort
by The Love Child Of McGonagall a
Summary: Well if I have to chapter, I guess I should chapter everything. I just wish my computer wasn't so darn slow!
1. Default Chapter Title

## Hogwarts: Before Voldemort Was Voldemort

A/n: I'm being to lose track of the number of nasty e-mails I've had telling me that McGonagall is way too old for Snape. I personally don't think so, and after all, this is fiction, I can make her as old or as young as I please. But I really don't like getting nasty e-mails. So I decided, if you don't like McGonagall with Snape, why not see how you feel about her and Voldemort?!?!?!?! I promise you, by the end of this series, you'll be begging me to get her back with Snape! (At least I hope so!)

### Minerva McGonagall sighed as she climbed into bed. It had been a very long day and all she wanted to do was sleep. 'I don't know what's happening to pupils nowdays' she thought wearily. 'They don't even seem to want to learn anymore.' It was days like today had been that made her wonder why she even bothered. 'All they seem to care about is having fun and falling in love. Not a thought for what they're going to do with their lives.' She wondered vaguely if she had been like that at that age. She didn't think so. But then again, it was becoming rather hard to remember things from back then. Not that she would want to. She had put all memories of her life as a pupil at Hogwarts to the very back at her mind. They weren't something she cared to dwell on on a day to day basis. But then sometimes........sometimes late at night, she felt her mind slipping back to her school days. She always had terrible nightmares afterwards, but they didn't bother her. Sometimes you just had to face up to your past..........

### When she had been seventeen, in her final year at Hogwarts, she had been Head Girl. This came as no great surprise to anyone, and neither did the choice for Head Boy, Tom Riddle. Both were very serious and hard working students, and had quite alot in common really. The only major difference being that he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryfinndor. Which wouldn't really have made any difference to anyone until a few years before when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and had started alot of ill feeling between Gryfinndors and Slytherins. The Headmaster, Professor Dibbs had always tried to keep peace between the houses where it was at all possible, and in all the time the school had been in his control, there had been very little ill feeling between anyone, until the chamber had been opened. After that, he never really recovered from the shock of loosing a pupil, and ill feeling ran rife. 

### But Minerva had been willing to make an effort to get on with Tom, afterall, Slytherin or not, he had been the one to close the chamber hadn't he? And Tom seemed to want to get on with her as well. They often sat in the grounds, talking about places they wanted to go, things they wanted to do, and how they were going to go about doing them. All things taken into account, she might have gone as far as to say they were friends.

### If only she had known that Tom didn't see things quite in the same way, then she could have saved herself a whole lot of heart ache. Because Tom had a plan. He had been studying the Dark Arts for years, but of course, no one except his very closest friends knew that there was anymore to him than he let show. He wanted to rid the world of mudbloods and muggles, and even the purebloods who would never agree with what he was doing. That way, only the very strongest would be left. But he needed help. There was only so much you could get from a text book, and most explainations were full of holes. And that was why he had 'made friends' with Minerva McGonagall. Everyone knew she was the smartest girl in the school. If anyone could help him understand the ancient spells it was her. He just had to make her want to help him first.

### So they went through the whole getting to know each other phase. He often wondered how she would react if, during one of their conversations about what they wanted to do with their lives, he was to turn around and say 'I'm going to rid the world of mudbloods, muggles, and anyone else who stands in my way and create a race of super strong pureblood wizards to be my minions.' She'd probably just laugh it off, and tell him to stop being silly. But he wasn't being silly. It was his dream, his goal, his life long ambition. All he needed was a bit of help.

### He had serious doubts that she'd ever see things his way, and decided that, when the time was right, he would claim he just had an interest in the Dark Arts. Maybe ask her to teach him a counter curse or two, so that it wouldn't seem so suspicious. And maybe she'd have so much fun helping him understand the more complex spells, she'd realise that the Dark Arts were really 'highly educational' and he wouldn't have to kill her too.

### But time would tell. For now, he was stuck getting her to trust him. A process he wished wouldn't take quite so long, after all, there was only a year left of school, he couldn't waste it all sat outside talking! 

2nd A/n: There. Don't you see how much better Snape is for her now?!?!?! At least he isn't using her to help him take over the world...........although, yeah, he probably wouldn't have any objections to doing so. I'll continue next week, and I think I'll probably follow this through until either the end of the year at Hogwarts, or until she finds out what he's really up to, which ever comes first. But I'm still carrying on with my Snape and McGonagall fics, so there!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hogwarts: Before Voldemort Was Voldemort, Part Two

A/n: I'm actually beginning to warm to the idea of McGonagall and Voldemort as a couple. I think maybe it's slightly more plausible than her and Snape......but I still prefer writing about Snape! I wasn't actually going to carry on after the first one, but I write fanfiction to help me sleep, and hey, everyone needs to sleep! But there aren't enough hours in the day to go to school, do homework, maintan two websites AND write two separate fanfiction series, so I think that if I AM going to continue with this one, I'll have to add to it alot less reguarly than I do my Behind Closed Doors series. (Yep, I'm not finished with that! Sorry if you thought I was, but I've already written the next part and I'm gonna put it up as soon as I've run it through a spell checker!) But who knows, maybe it'll help my sanity. Maybe I'll wake up one morning and think: McGonagall and Snape, whatever was I thinking?' And maybe it will turn out that the moon is made of cheese and my maths teacher is really Snape in disguise.......

As she watched her first year Hufflepuff class take out their books and turn to copy notes from the page she had instructed, Minerva McGonagall sat back in her chair and closed her eyes.

She hadn't had much sleep the night before, and she had been cursing herself all day for allowing herself to think about that time.....She always felt the same way after she thought back, and she always ended up tormenting herself, wondering if there was anything she could have done to change the way things turned out. She knew deep down that there was nothing she could have done or said, but it didn't stop her from wondering if she should have at least tried.....

It had been warm the day Tom had made his first move. Unusually warm for October. They had been walking by the side of the lake, trying to spot the giant squid for some reason. She had commented on how humid it was, and he had shot a paper fan out of his wand and handed it to her. 

They had sat down, and she had dipped her feet in the lake, placing her shoes neatly to one side. He had teased her about how meticulate she was, and she had pursed her lips and pretended to be cross with him. But it was hard to be cross with Tom. He was always so friendly and full of life, and reminded her somewhat of a stray puppy. She'd never tell him that of course. He'd probably take it the wrong way and go off in a huff. She'd noticed that about him; he could hold a grudge for a lot longer than most people. 

On that particular evening, they'd somehow got on to the subject of Hagrid, after seeing him heading towards the forest.

"If it were me in charge, I'd have had him in Azkaban like a shot! He's a danger to us all, wondering around the grounds every day. Who knows what he could set loose!"

"I don't think they allow thirteen year olds in Azkaban Tom," she had said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, well, I'd have had him locked up until he was old enough to be sent there then. I certainly wouldn't allow him to stay and train to be a groundskeeper! It just goes to show how weak minded people are becoming now-a-days."

"Tom!" she had scolded. "How can you say Professor Dumbledore is weak minded? He belives that Hagrid didn't know what he was doing, shouldn't that be enough for you?"

"No, it shouldn't! Why should I nod and agree, and pretend I agree when every knows that Dumbledore's got it in for me?"

"Oh, not this again! He hasn't got it in for you at all, it's just your imagination running away with you. You can act really paranoid sometimes, you know that?" He had tutted crossly.

"You talk too much sometimes, has anyone ever told you that?" And he had glared at her furiously. She had turned her back on him, and pretended not to care. Then he had sighed.

"I'm sorry Minny," he had said softly, taking her hand in his. She had moved to pull it away from him, but before she could, he had moved it to his lips and kissed the back of it gently. She had been about to reprimand him, when he pulled out his wand and shot a blood red carnation out of the end, and tucked it behind her ear. She remebered vividly how he had stroked her cheek as he gazed into her eyes, and then, before she had known what was happening, his lips had met hers, and they had kissed for the very first time.

If only she had known that the thoughts going through his mind at that moment in time weren't exactly the same as hers. And if only she had known that, at that moment, Tom was silently congratulating himself for putting stage one of his plan into action.......

Another boring authors note: Hee hee, well that was part two, and now I'm pretty much cracking up as I'm sat writing this, because I just had a mental image of McGonagall and Voldemort the way they are NOW, striking up an illicit love affair.....note to self: write fic about McGonagall and Voldemort striking up an illicit love affair in the present day. Hmmmm, my next Technology lesson should be fun, I do all my best thinking in Tech! (Okay, for anyone as oblivious to sarcasm as I am, I'm JOKING! Though come to think of it, it would be quite funny.....)


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hogwarts: Before Voldemort Was Voldemort, Part Three

A/n: I'm beginning to wish I never started this damn story....okay, so maybe I do prefer the style of writing to the one I use in my Snape/McGonagall series and think that this series is probably better written, but I still prefer my Hogwarts: Behind Closed Doors series! I think maybe it's because I actually care about the other one, but I was always under the impression that things you care about turn out better than things you don't......but I guess this series could turn out alright, I do actually have a couple of ideas that could work nicely........only time will tell. This fic starts in exactly the same place the last one left off.

Minerva gasped suddenly, and pulled herself away from Tom. She jumped to her feet, and started to back away, but stumbled and tripped over backwards, falling and landing hard on her back. Then everything started to go black.

She opened her eyes to find Tom staring down at her, a worried expression on his face. She smiled faintly.

"What happened?" He looked relieved to see she was awake.

"You passed out for a few minutes. I didn't want to leave you, but if you'd been out any longer, I was going to have to have gone and fetched help. You had me worried for a while, I can tell you that!" He was actually geuinly relieved she was awake. He wasn't quite sure how he would have explained the situation if he had had to go for help. 

"Thank you, for not leaving me I mean."

"Don't be daft, it was my fault anyway. If I hadn't have gone and kissed you, you wouldn't have tried to run away and then you wouldn't have fallen!"

"Oh Tom, it wasn't your fault-"

"Yes it was, and I won't hear argument. You were in shock, you ran. I'm sorry." 

"Oh please don't blame yourself, I'm fine now anyway, it's not worth dwelling on. But you did give me quite a shock." She went a little red as she sat up slowly.

"I probably shouldn't have done that, I don't know why I did." He paused. "Wait, yes I do. I had a sudden urge. Kind of like now....." He moved his index finger to below her chin, and lifted her face up towards his. Moving his other hand to the back of her head to stop her from pulling away, he kissed her once more, as gently as the first time, then slowly moved away.

She was silent for a few minutes, then she sighed, and looked down at her hands.

"Tom, listen, that shouldn't have happened."

"Min, please, don't. I'm sorry, I just felt like kissing you okay? You're a very kissable person if you must know." He feigned embarrassment and looked away. "I just like you okay, is that so hard to believe?"

"Tom, you're a Slytherin."

"So?"

"I'm a Gryfinndor!"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"It would never work, and goodness knows what everyone would think!"

"I don't care what everyone would think, and that was the most incredibly arrogant thing I've ever heard you say!" Now he was angry, pretend and otherwise. She could be so bloody stubborn sometimes!"

'"Well I'm sorry but it's true!"

"Well screw everyone else, what do you think?" he almost shouted.

"I think you need to control your temper," she muttered, miffed. This time he sighed. 

"Sorry." 

"Thank you. And as for what I think, I think you're crazy."

"Crazy for liking you? You're seriously paranoid Min."

"I'm not paranoid!"

"No." he agreed. "You're beautiful." She tutted. "Well it's true! Why do you have such a low opinion of yourself? Is it so impossible that I could actually like you? Or does there have to some ulterior motive? You are really, really screwed up!" She grabbed her shoes, stood, and turned to walk away, fuming with rage. He grabbed her arm.

"Let me go Tom." she commanded.

"No." he snapped. "I'm not letting you go anywhere after an outburst like that." He counted to ten slowly. "I really do need to control my temper, you're right. But it's so hard, especially when I'm constantly around a beautiful young woman who refuses to believe that anyone could think that. I really do want to be with you Minny. You're a person I respect and admire, and I have never met a person so beautiful." He stood and kicked at a stone. Eventually, he murmed: "Just think about what I've said, okay?" and walked away slowly, leaving her feeling very confused.

Back in the present day, Minerva McGonagall realised that the lesson had ended and her Hufflepuff class had all filed out. She really did need to stop thinking about back then....... 


End file.
